


The Girl in the Mirror

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, One Shot, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, body image issues, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: Harry is proud to call Mariana his girlfriend of almost a year. What happens when he learns more about her insecurities?





	

I was staring at my reflection wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top rolled up to reveal my disgusting stomach. I must not have heard my front door unlock, otherwise I would’ve locked my bedroom door and changed. I didn’t realize that Harry had come over until he was standing with me. His arms wrapped around me and his hands lay on top of mine, resting on my stomach. He pressed a kiss to my cheek before looking at us in the mirror. He whispered, “What are you doing?” 

I couldn’t stand to look at us in the mirror any longer. I felt too embarrassed and exposed. Instead I just looked over at the scale, and then down to our entwined hands. I slowly removed his hands from mine and pulled my shirt down. Harry slowly turned me around before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. He pulled away to look me in the eyes before bending down and picking me up. He knew I hated being carried because I was far too heavy, but I didn’t bother protesting because he never listened anyways. 

He laid me down on my bed before hovering his body over mine. He reconnected our lips and we kissed softly. He slowly pulled away and began pressing soft kisses all over both of my upper arms. He looked up at me and pressed another kiss to my lips before moving down my body. Soft kisses were placed over my thighs before he looked at me again. He kissed me once more on the lips before looking me in the eye. His green eyes pierced mine as he slowly lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach. He ducked his head down and began kissing every inch of my stomach he could. When he looked up again I had silent tears racing down my cheeks. Harry reached up to brush them away before kissing my cheeks where the tear tracks once were. 

He looked into my eyes again and whispered, “I love you Mariana. I love all of you.” I nodded my head and whispered, “I love you too.” Harry smiled softly at me before pressing one last kiss to my lips. He then rolled off of me, only to grab me and pull me towards him. He intertwined our legs, pulled my chest flush against his and tucked my head into his neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight as he did the same to me. 

“I remember when I first saw you during my junior year” Harry muttered. “You were in my sociology class and I was so intrigued by the quiet girl sitting alone who suddenly came to life during class. You were so passionate and your whole face lit up, your eyes brightened with this spark of fire. I just had to talk to you. I’m so lucky to call you my girlfriend for almost a year now.” My face heated up rather quickly as I couldn’t help but think how wrong he was and how he deserved to be with someone better than me. But I was too selfish to let him go. 

“I’m not special. You could do so much better than me.” I whispered. Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard as he pulled me up with him. He tried to get me to look him in the eyes, but I refused and instead settled between his legs and rested my back against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and entwined our hands. “How could you ever think that?” he questioned. I whispered back, “Because, I’ve heard it my whole life.” 

He tensed slightly before rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. “Who told you these lies?” He muttered. “Savannah. And later Aaron.” He nudged my leg with his to try and get me to continue talking. “Savannah was my next door neighbor. She was six months older than me so because of age and proximity naturally we were friends. She wasn’t really a friend though, always telling me I was fat, ugly, worthless, and unlovable. But she made sure no one else would be my friend, so I continued spending time with her. In middle school, a new boy moved to town named Aaron. He and Savannah became fast friends and soon they would team up on me. I remember being on the bus, when I was 13 or 14, and Savannah was making fun of my weight as usual before Aaron jumped in and told me that I must be pregnant because that is the only explanation for someone being as huge as me. I cried the rest of the bus ride home.” 

Harry squeezed my hand and I kept rambling on. “I never really hurt myself. I tried not eating for a couple days at a time, but then I passed out which scared me enough to never try that again. I sometimes thought about suicide.” I felt Harry tighten his hold on me. “I made a plan to go to a hotel and overdose on medication, this way no one I knew would discover my body. I knew my pain and suffering would end, but I simply couldn’t do that to my parents. I was their only child and I knew they loved me.” This time when Harry turned me to make eye contact, I reluctantly did, noticing his slightly teary eyes. 

He cupped my face with his large hands and firmly said, “Mariana, promise me you will never hurt yourself or… disappear forever. I love you so much and I can’t bear to think of a world where you don’t exist. Do you promise?” I nod my head as a tear escapes his eye. I wipe it away and whisper, “I promise” before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Harry kisses me back intensely until we are both out of breath. When we pull apart he holds onto me tightly as I rest my head on his chest. Eventually the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat lull me to sleep. 

-One Week Later-

*Harry’s POV* 

I knocked on Mariana’s apartment door ready to pick her up for our date. I waited awhile, but received no reply. Becoming worried, I opened her front door and went looking for her. When I entered her bedroom I found her sitting on the floor, in her bra and panties, surrounded by clothes and in tears. I went over and wrapped her in my arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. I gently rocked her until her sobs faded. 

I pressed another soft kiss to her head before whispering, “What happened?” She looked up and met my eyes before looking down at her thighs. She barely whispers back, “I couldn’t find anything to wear. Everything looked bad on my body. I just wanted to be beautiful for our anniversary.” I felt my heart break hearing that my girlfriend didn’t realize that she was always beautiful. I pulled her closer and muttered, “You are beautiful love. Always.” Mariana didn’t respond. I held her awhile longer before deciding that I wasn’t going to get an answer, so I decided to show her just how beautiful she is. I slowly stood up and scooped Mariana into my arms. I carried her to the bed and laid her down. I hovered over her and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. 

*Back to Mariana’s POV* 

I was shocked and overwhelmed by his kiss, but quickly responded by tangling my hands in his hair and kissing back. It was okay because his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see the rolls of fat surrounding my arms, things and belly; and he was hovering over me so he wasn’t touching them either. That changed quickly as Harry lowered his body to mine, pressing us together. At first I was embarrassed that he would be able to feel my fat pressed against him, but when I felt him steadily grow harder on my thigh I felt reassured that for some reason he found me attractive. I ran my hands up and down his back as his began squeezing at my waist. I realized that while I was in my underwear, he was still fully clothed. 

I slipped my hands under the hem of his shirt and began slowly pulling it off of him. He pulled away as I yanked it over his head. Once his shirt was out of the way I saw his eyes. They were a dark emerald green and he was staring at me with such want that I started blushing. I connected our lips again to stop the intense gaze and trailed my hands over his now bare back. Once my hands were at his hips I timidly moved them to the front and unbuttoned his jeans. With his help those were also removed and my blushing increased. Of course I had seen him in his boxers before, when he slept over, but I had never been the one to remove his pants. 

Harry lowered his body to mine again and I found myself enjoying the feeling of his skin on mine. His hands moved from my waist up my back before pausing at the clasp on my bra. He pulled away slightly to look in my eyes. I saw the silent question, and nodded my head in approval. Harry kept his eyes locked on mine as he undid my bra and threw it to the side. He leaned down and began pressing kisses to my neck before moving down towards my breasts. He placed a kiss to my left breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. I moaned and dug my nails slightly into his back, feeling too much pleasure to be embarrassed. 

As I ran my nails down his back he groaned in response, and rolled his hips with mine before continuing to suck on my left nipple while rolling my right nipple between his fingers. He began kissing between my breasts before reaching my right one and repeating the same ministrations to my right nipple. He continued grinding his hips with mine and I felt heat rush to my center. Harry began trailing kisses down my stomach until he pressed a kiss to the top of my panties. He looked up at me again and I nodded once more as a soft whimper escaped my mouth. He slowly slid my panties down my leg and tossed them to the side. His eyes ran over my body before whispering “So gorgeous.” 

I blushed even more as I realized that this was the first time I was naked in front of Harry, but when he slowly started sliding his fingers up and down my folds, I found I didn’t care. “You’re already so wet babe.” He groaned before gently sliding one finger in. My hips rose off the bed and my thighs clenched around his hand at the new sensations rippling through me. Harry used his free hand to gently lower my hips and spread his knees slightly to keep mine from clenching shut again. He continued moving his finger in and out slowly before adding a second. I felt a slight stretch, but found that I liked it. I began panting and sweating as his two fingers kept working while his thumb began rubbing my clit. He added a third and a string of moans fell from my mouth. When he pulled his fingers out I whimpered again before realizing that he still had his boxers on. 

I grabbed the sides of his boxers and helped free himself from the fabric. I tentatively reached my hand out and stroked his cock, he groaned loudly in response. I gently touched the tip and he shuddered. Harry moved my hand to my side and leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans before finding his wallet. He reached in and pulled out a condom, which he quickly slid on. He leaned back over me and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. He pulled away and looked at me whispering, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” I whispered, “Okay” in response before he lined himself up with my entrance and slowly pushed in. 

I felt a sharp sting before he was fully inside me and felt tears prick at my eyes. I held onto his hips and whispered, “Stay still.” Harry moved his lips to mine and began slowly kissing them. Shortly after the pain had subsided, I pulled his lips from mine to whisper “Move.” Harry brought his lips to my neck and began kissing and sucking before he slowly moved his hips out and then back. My moans and his groans mixed in the air surrounding us. Harry grunted, “So tight Mariana” as he continued marking my neck and sliding in and out of me while he began kneading my breast with his hand. 

My hands moved from his hips to his bum as I applied slight pressure, wanting him even further inside me. Harry groaned and whispered, “Wrap your legs around me.” He started to pull out as my legs wrapped around his body before he pushed back in. A scream of intense pleasure came from my lips as he reached even further in me. He began moving faster and pushing as deep into me as he could. His hand moved from my breast to my clit and I felt overwhelmed by all of the sensations. After a few more strokes I felt my walls clench around him as my back arched off the bed. My eyes squeezed shut as I screamed “H-harryyyy.” My back fell against the bed as he moved in once, then twice before moaning loudly and shuddering, as I felt warm inside. 

He stilled before pressing soft kisses to my neck, cheeks and then lips. He gently pulled out, threw the condom away before rolling over and pulling me to him. He carried on kissing my neck before looking in my eyes and whispering, “I love you so much Mariana.” I whispered back, “I love you too Harry” before pressing a firm kiss to his lips and then tucking my head into his chest. He pulled me closer to him, tangling our sweaty limbs together and we cuddled in bliss before slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm always looking for feedback. Thanks!


End file.
